


Across The Sun-Baked Earth

by megsblackfire



Series: Of  Vampires and Hunters [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Smut, Vampire AU, voice play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampire has left a trail of blood in his wake across the New Mexico desert. Hanzo Shimada has been tracking him for three months and is ready to bring this hunt to an end. Unfortunately, vampires almost never act the way they're supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how I said this was going to be a one-shot? Ya, I have to stop believing my brain when it says stuff like that. It never works. Enjoy this precursor to No More Running and all your delicious McHanzo desires.

Hanzo grimaced at the flayed corpse lying in the middle of the road. Their blood had soaked into the earth, the dry soil eagerly accepting the liquid in the absence of rain. He looked around at the scene, taking in the number of rotting, bloated corpses lining the road. The caravan had not expected trouble of the supernatural sort and had likely only taken their killer as a lost traveller in the middle of the desert. An assessment that had brought about their destruction; the poor souls.

“This is not good,” he murmured.

Genji shifted beside him, licking his tongue over his fangs. “You’re telling me, brother,” he said. “This vampire has truly lost his mind. None of these corpses show signs of feeding. A waste of good prey.” Hanzo shot his brother a look and his younger brother lifted his hands. “Sorry. Predator speaking.”

“I know it is not your fault,” Hanzo sighed as he shook his head. “You should head back to town and find somewhere to hole up. I do not know how long this will take.”

“Well, they’ve left you a nice trail,” Genji chuckled as he pushed his hair out of his face. “Are you sure you want to do this alone?” he asked for the hundredth time since they caught word of the vampire cutting a bloody swath through the state.

“They are young; I will not risk your life to put them down,” Hanzo sighed. “Go, brother. I will be fine.”

“Don’t get yourself turned,” Genji teased as he hopped into the saddle of his horse. “I know it’s tempting to be immortal with your darling brother and hunt the night like monsters of old, but it really isn’t worth it.”

Hanzo shook his head in amusement as he hauled himself into the saddle of his own horse. “Get going before I put an arrow in your ass,” he said.

Genji laughed before he pulled his hat firmly over his head and urged his horse back towards town. Hanzo waited until he was a small dot in the distance just to make sure he didn’t try to follow him. Genji had always been difficult to control, even before he was turned, but Hanzo would not lose his brother to a rogue vampire. When he was satisfied that Genji was returning to Santa Fe, he turned his horse out towards the desert and urged them forward.

This hunt had been a complicated one. Normally, he wouldn’t drag his brother out with him when he was still dangerous and unpredictable. He didn’t want to have to put his brother down, but his vampiric instincts could pick up on signs that Hanzo’s eyes missed. Genji could control his urge to feed on every corpse he stumbled across, but he needed to keep himself well-fed to keep from attacking Hanzo. It was a delicate dance they had, coupled with a desire to keep the populace safe.

Their quarry had led them on a merry chase across the deserts of New Mexico, often doubling back and wasting days of their time. Three months had gone by, but Hanzo had finally managed to catch up to them. He’d even caught a glimpse of his prey, a tall figure momentarily illuminated by the setting sun before they turned to mist and fled. He would put the vampire to rest and return to his brother before he could do anything foolish.

The horse shied suddenly, tossing its head. Hanzo pulled his bow from the case at his knee, setting an arrow on the string. He looked around, trying to figure out what had made the horse skittish. He knew of mountain lions this far to the north of the state; they were death on horseback and he had seen the corpses of those unfortunate enough to come across them at night. Coyotes didn’t worry him; they were too small to be a threat in the desert. There wasn’t enough prey available to them to encourage pack formation. If it was the vampire, however, he was in a lot of trouble.

“So we finally meet face to face,” a voice purred in his ear.

Hanzo’s cock stiffened at the honey dripping off of the vampire’s thick drawl. He sucked in a deep breath between his teeth before he straightened his back. He would not fall for this ancient ploy.

“Show yourself,” he ordered.

“No,” the voice laughed.

Hanzo urged his horse forward, heading for the strangely shaped mountains shimmering on the horizon. He wanted somewhere to hide when the vampire decided it had enough of its game and went for the kill.

“Yer done playing already, darlin’?” the vampire laughed.

Hanzo glanced over his shoulder and saw a black cloud following at his horse’s heels. He cursed and drove his spurs into the horse’s sides, urging it out of its trot and into a canter. The horse snorted angrily but charged forward, covering ground rapidly. The cloud followed close behind, laughing loudly as the horse fled from him.

Hanzo crouched low in the saddle, trying to urge the horse to go faster. The sun rose higher overhead, beating down on them furiously. The horse started flagging, but Hanzo refused to let it slow down. Slowing down would be the death of them both. The strange mountains loomed ahead and he heard the vampire hiss softly.

The vampire struck without warning, halting the horse midstride and throwing Hanzo from the saddle. He bounced and rolled across the ground, gasping in pain as he came to a stop at the base of one of the mountains. He lifted his head, watching as the horse kicked and bucked as the predator settled across its shoulders. White eyes rolled as the horse continued fighting the creature on its back, whinnying loudly in fear.

Hanzo cursed as he pushed himself to his feet, forcing himself to move and ignore the pain in his body. He heard the vampire hiss softly behind him before the horse screamed. He looked over his shoulder and watched the vampire drag the horse to the ground, their fangs already buried deep in the beast’s throat. He ducked around the corner, pressed his back against the rock, and peered carefully around the rock to get a better look at his quarry.

The vampire’s back was to him, but he could see the strong muscles moving beneath the brown shirt he was wearing. Shaggy brown hair lay messily beneath their hat and he could see the edges of a shaggy beard on their jaw. A red length of cloth with beautiful golden shapes around the hem was draped over the vampire’s back; a serape, he believed it was called. It wasn’t much to go on, but it was enough to satisfy his curiosity for the moment.

He edged back and started looking for a suitable place to lay his trap. Most of his equipment was back on his saddle, but he could get his net set up if he had enough time and room. He spotted a cave up ahead and ducked inside, pressing himself into the shadows as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

“Where’d you go, cutie?” the vampire called. “I haven’t had a chance to play with your properly. Sorry about the horse, but a guy’s gotta eat.”

Hanzo shivered at the voice, reaching down caress the bulge in his pants. He would not deny that the voice was nice to listen to, but he knew how to ignore the vampire’s lust-inducing voice. It was a technique that his mentors had hated, claiming that he had to learn to ignore it all together. If only they knew how much easier it was to concentrate when he acknowledged that he was extremely turned on by the voice and simply told himself that he would pleasure himself later when he wasn’t in danger. There was nothing better than a victorious moment alone when his life had been in the balance.

He got his net set up in the middle of the cave, stretching the thin mesh as far as it could go so that it was almost invisible. He paused as he heard the sound of boots at the cave entrance and he turned to loose an arrow at the vampire. The arrow flew through a smoky figure, sailing off into the distance.

“Ooh, a bowman,” the vampire laughed as they materialized. “Now this should be interesting.”

Hanzo stared at the vampire in awe. He was not accustomed to the various faces of Europeans and Mexicans, but the man was a gorgeous mix of the two. Beautiful red eyes gleamed under the brim of the vampire’s hat, his sun-kissed skin framing it perfectly. Thin lips crinkled into a feral smile around massive fangs. The shaggy beard the vampire sported was caked in blood, the fresh life-fluid dripping down onto the red serape around his shoulders. He was strongly built with wide shoulders that tapered into solid hips and Hanzo could just imagine the muscles that were hidden beneath his clothing.

“Like what you see, darlin’?” the vampire purred. “Why don’t we put off this little game so you can get a good taste of my cock?”

Hanzo shuddered at the thought. He wanted nothing more than to shuffle forward on his knees and wrap his lips around the vampire’s cock. He would dutifully bob on its length until they came in his mouth. He’d swallow every last drop before begging them to fuck him into the ground. He ran a hand slowly over his stiffened and eager cock before he fit another arrow into the bow and drew it back.

“In another life, perhaps,” he said before he loosed the arrow.

The vampire dodged out of the way with a soft hiss. “Too bad; I’d rather not have to kill something as pretty as you, darlin’,” the vampire growled as he narrowed his eyes. “But, well, life’s a bitch now, isn’t it?”

Hanzo shifted carefully behind the net, nocking another arrow. The vampire lunged for him, slamming face-first into the net. They shrieked in alarm, thrashing like a fly caught in a spider’s web as they unwittingly wrapped themselves up in the thin but strong mesh. Hanzo backed away, keeping his arrow trained on the vampire as they thrashed furiously on the ground. They couldn’t mist out of the net; it adhered to their flesh, sticking and preventing them from disintegrating until the hunter decided to loosen the fine cords.

“You are beaten, vampire,” Hanzo said in Spanish.

“Your Spanish sucks!” the vampire snapped.

“You are beaten,” Hanzo tried in English.

“Fucking hell, I don’t know which is worse!” the vampire whined before slumping against the ground. “Well, what are you waiting for, hunter? Go on; put that arrow through my skull and split my belly open. Bet my blood will look great on your greedy lips, fucker.”

Hanzo narrowed his eyes before he crouched down. “A question, first,” he said.

“Oh for,” the vampire rolled his beautiful eyes. “I ain’t going anywhere, sweetheart, so ask away.”

“Why?” Hanzo demanded. “Why did you kill so many people? Why did you succumb to such wild bloodlust? Not even a startled fledgling is so destructive. You destroyed entire towns across this state; why?”

He knew how destructive fledglings could be. He had to control Genji when they were fleeing their clan and Genji had torn his way through a number of establishments, gorging on patrons and moaning loudly about how good it was to be full. He’d even tried to rut with Hanzo on a number of occasions, wailing that he needed to relieve himself or he was going to explode. Hanzo had refused every time, not allowing himself to be that sort of relief for his brother. Blood-bag when there was no suitable prey around? Certainly. He was not his bedmate, however, and never would be.

The vampire’s snarl faded and he pressed his cheek against the ground. “I did it because I hate what I am,” he whispered. “There’s nothing else I can do. I’m a monster and I don’t know how to make it all stop. I can’t claw my own throat out; I tried, it just heals itself. Only thing I can do is kill and hope a hunter finds me.”

The sincerity in the vampire’s voice touched Hanzo’s heart. Tears welled up behind his eyes and he didn’t bother holding his sob in. He had learned the terrible truth about the vampires his clan hunted from an elder that was about to be executed for refusing to kill a troublesome vampire.

“Vampires that caught the attention of hunters were suicidal and had given up on life,” the elder murmured while staring at his feet. “They had no more hope in the world and wanted their misery to end.”

Hanzo wiped at his face and shuffled forward, drawing his knife out of his pocket. He slowly began cutting the mesh just enough to let the vampire slip free. He watched the black smoke settle a short distance from him, those beautiful red eyes narrowed and thoughtful. Hanzo swallowed and lifted his chin, letting the vampire see his exposed throat.

“Do not give up on life,” he whispered as he motioned for the vampire to come close. “There is still much for you to see in this world, vampire. It is full of beauty the likes of which a mortal cannot see in one lifetime. Find them, fill yourself with new hope, but please, please do not let your melancholy consume you. Drink my blood, vampire, and give yourself renewed strength.”

The vampire was very still, staring at him as if he had just sprouted wings. Slowly, the vampire approached, letting Hanzo see the age behind the beauty. He had to be in his late thirties when he was turned, still handsome but slowly losing the shine of youth. Hanzo felt his breath stutter as the vampire’s heavy musk swept over him, whimpering as his cock strained painfully in his pants.

The vampire’s black tongue rolled slowly over his throat and Hanzo couldn’t stop the pleased moan that escaped him. A hand settled between his legs, gently cupping him as a thumb rolled expertly against the space between cock and sack. Hanzo bucked into the hand, gasping in pleasure as the vampire slowly started kissing down his neck.

He felt the tips of sharp fangs travel over his collarbone before the vampire’s face rolled down his arm. He carefully removed Hanzo’s gloves, kissing over his rough palms and the pads of his fingers. Hanzo gasped as the sharp fangs sank into his wrist. He shivered, bucking into the hand that was still playing with his genitals. He counted three deep gulps before the vampire’s tongue rolled smoothly over the wound, sealing it closed as if it had never been harmed.

“Name’s Jesse,” the vampire purred.

“Hanzo,” Hanzo smiled before he was pushed into the dirt. “Wha-?!”

“Hanzo,” Jesse purred as he loomed over Hanzo. His clothing misted away, revealed a rough muscular body covered in thick brown hair, and a massive, trembling cock. “Make sure you scream my name, Hanzo. I want everyone to know who the luckiest man in the world is. Ain’t every day someone as gorgeous as you stumbles into their live; gunna enjoy this somethin’ fierce.”

Hanzo gasped at the sight of the vampire’s cock, wondering how that was going to fit inside of him. He barely noticed Jesse stripping him out of his clothing, but he did squeak in alarm as he felt Jesse’s tongue rolling insistently across his entrance, diving in lewdly to loosen his insides. He blushed and squirmed, unsure of how he felt with the man between his thighs.

All thoughts of asking the vampire to stop vanished as that skilled mouth settled over his cock. He bucked into the vampire’s mouth, holding the shaggy head firmly against his pelvis as he started humping his face. He came a few seconds later, groaning his pleasure as Jesse swallowed loudly. Jesse grinned up at him as he slowly lifted himself off of Hanzo’s cock, his black tongue licking the underside the whole way up.

“Ain’t you a kinky little shit,” Jesse growled before he patted Hanzo’s hip. “On your belly, darlin’.”

Hanzo obeyed immediately, lifting his hips into the air as Jesse rubbed his stiff cock furiously against his backside. The initial push hurt and Hanzo whimpered into his arms. Jesse was slow and careful, hissing softly as he slowly started drawing the head of his cock in and out of Hanzo’s body. Hanzo shivered at the sensation, wondering how a vampire could be so gentle when he was clearly very horny.

“F-faster,” Hanzo whispered.

“Not yet,” Jesse chuckled as his fangs trailed over Hanzo’s shoulders. “Don’t wanna tear you up, darlin’. Damn, do you feel amazing though.”

Hanzo rocked his hips backwards against Jesse’s thrusts, huffing and mewling as more and more of Jesse’s cock slid inside of him. When he was fully sheathed, Jesse let out a long snarl of pleasure. Claws settled over Hanzo’s hips, rolling them slowly as Hanzo moaned at the borderline painful stretch of his insides.

Jesse started rocking his hips, going slow at first until Hanzo climaxed and covered his belly and the ground in seed. The tightness seemed to tip Jesse over the edge, changing his gentle tactics into wild and desperate thrusting. It hurt, but the pleasure that pushed through him quickly masked the discomfort. Hanzo moaned and rocked his hips to meet the thrusts, panting happily as Jesse buried his face in his hair.

“Hanzo,” Jesse growled before a clawed hand settled on his jaw. “Look at me, beautiful.”

Hanzo let his head be tipped back. He stared hazily up at Jesse, noting that the beautiful red eyes had turned black. The feral smile that played across his lips was intoxicating, drawing Hanzo up towards it. He lifted an arm, trying to wrap it around Jesse’s neck as he was thrust forward roughly. Jesse lowered his head towards him, pressing a hungry kiss against Hanzo’s lips.

Their tongue brushed against each other. Hanzo tasted his blood on Jesse’s tongue and lips. He shivered at the taste, the sharp bite of iron and copper making him uncomfortable. Jesse moaned into his mouth, swiping his tongue feverishly around until he hastily drew back.

“Fuck, darlin’; I’m going to turn you into my mate if you keep this up,” he moaned. “You already smell like another vampire and I ain’t getting the way of….”

“Genji is my brother; we are not mates,” Hanzo said with a snort.

Jesse’s smile threatened to split his face in half before he let out a loud whoop. “Yippee ki-yay!” he crowed before he buried his face in Hanzo’s throat. “You just made my lifetime, gorgeous!”

Hanzo didn’t have time to process what Jesse had just said before he was twisted around and pressed flush against Jesse’s chest. He blinked into the tanned flesh as his back was pressed against the ground. It changed the angle of Jesse’s thrusts, each one rubbing furiously against his sweet spot. He came twice before Jesse even climaxed, blushing up at the vampire.

He was exhausted by the time Jesse had stopped covering him in his scent almost three hours later. The musk clung to his flesh, masking even his own scent. He didn’t want to move, too embarrassed to show his belly even as Jesse growled filthy words of endearment into his ear. His cock stiffened at the sound of Jesse’s voice, but he whimpered in pain when Jesse touched it.

“Aw, did I fuck you raw, darlin’?” Jesse chuckled as he covered Hanzo’s smaller body with his own. “Mmm, nights get rather chilly out here. Think we should wait ‘til mornin’ to go find that brother of yours.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo murmured as he tried to pull away. “I don’t know what you were thinking….”

“Claimed your pretty ass,” Jesse purred and nibbled on his ear. “You aren’t going to tell me that it ain’t gunna work out, are you, darlin’?”

“I’m a hunter,” Hanzo scoffed.

“And now you’re my hunter,” Jesse laughed before he slapped his hand against Hanzo’s backside. “Ain’t no one that’s ever going to miss that you’re covered in my scent and full of my seed. Would love to hear it sloshing around in you, darlin’.”

Hanzo felt heat creep over his face and ducked his head into his arms. “You are a filthy man, Jesse! A filthy, filthy man!”

Jesse moaned into his ear and trailed his black tongue across Hanzo’s bare shoulders. “That ain’t anything, darlin’,” he promised. “You wait until yer bouncing on my cock in the corner of a saloon while trying not to let anyone know. My fingers’ll be clamped around your cock and pumping you dry into a barrel of the barkeep’s ‘special brew’. Think the drunks will like the taste of you as much as I do, darlin’?”

Hanzo screamed as he climaxed, hiding his face as he felt the blush creep down from his face and across his shoulders. “You are horrible!”

“First time I’ve really been able to put this voice of mine to good use,” Jesse cackled. “Do me a favour, Hanzo; say ‘McCree’.”

“Mck-kur-ee?” Hanzo tried to replicate the sound.

“Again,” Jesse leaned in close and moaned in his ear. “McCree.”

“McCree,” Hanzo moaned and closed his eyes, shivering as his cock trembled furiously between his legs.

“Louder,” Jesse ordered.

“McCree,” he shouted before he was suddenly on his back with Jesse’s cock pressed against his lips.

“Fuck, if my name isn’t the most beautiful sound that ever left your lips,” Jesse growled as he rubbed the stiff cock against Hanzo’s lips.

Hanzo opened his mouth and gently moved his lips over the cock. “Jesse McCree,” he moaned against Jesse’s length.

He had a few seconds to think before Jesse tumbled backwards and pulled Hanzo’s head forcefully between his legs. He coughed as Jesse’s cock pushed into his cheek, but settled happily as he started bobbing on Jesse’s length. He didn’t even mind when Jesse pulled out at the last second and covered his face in black seed. Mostly because Jesse was quick to lick it off of him, purring and growling as his body enveloped Hanzo like a warm blanket.

* * *

 

Genji frowned as his brother stumbled back into their room late in the afternoon the day after he’d left to take care of the vampire. He was about to ask him where the hell he had been when he realized that Hanzo absolutely reeked of a very strong and very horny vampire. His jaw opened in shock as a gorgeous specimen strut into the room behind Hanzo, tipping his hat towards Genji with a wicked grin on his face.

“Howdy,” the vampire greeted as Hanzo sank painfully into his bed.

“Holy fuck,” Genji whispered. “I didn’t realize your cock had the power to reform vampires, Hanzo!”

Hanzo shot him a dirty look before he pushed his face into his pillow and curled up. “I want a bath.”

“Better not be to scrub my scent off of you,” the vampire warned as he dropped into the chair across from Genji and kicked his feet up onto the table. “Because it just means that I’ll have to scent you all over again.”

Genji saw the conflicted emotions pass over his brother’s face before he curled up into a ball and whined. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to take a bath just to make his mate scent him again or if he just wanted to relax and ease his aching muscles. Genji let out a sharp snicker before he glanced at the vampire they had been hunting.

“Genji,” he greeted, holding his hand out.

“Jesse McCree,” the vampire grinned as he shook his hand. “Your brother’s absolutely gorgeous.”

“Charmer,” Genji laughed as he watched Hanzo squirm miserably on the bed. “Aw, poor Hanzo; sore as all hell, but still wanting his vampire lover’s cock.”

He got a pillow to the face for his statement, but it was worth it to see the blood rush to Hanzo’s face. He only had a few seconds to enjoy the view before Hanzo was pinned down under Jesse’s body and his face covered in hot, steamy kisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo stepped into the dimly lit saloon with McCree on his heels. His impressive mate was inches away from him, his breath hot on the nape of his neck. He knew how badly McCree wanted to pounce on him and ravish him, but he wanted to get a drink in a quiet saloon and let the conversation of people that didn’t hunt vampires for a living wash over him.

“Hanzo!” one of the barmaids laughed as she spotted him. “I was wondering where you got to. How’s my favourite black-haired beauty?”

“Doing well enough,” Hanzo inclined his head politely to the woman he never bothered remembering the name of.

She wasn’t a rude woman by any means; he just wasn’t fond of her. She was too loud and obtrusive and didn’t seem to understand that he wasn’t interested in sleeping with her. Her relentless flirting was exhausting and he would have liked her more if she just left him alone.

“Who’s your friend?” she asked as she eyed McCree.

“Jesse McCree, little lady,” McCree purred, reaching his gloved hand past Hanzo’s shoulder. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Oh my,” the woman blinked at McCree as she shook his hand. “You’re a tall drink of water now, aren’t ya?”

“I do try my best,” McCree grinned. “You got a nice quiet table for us? Been lookin’ ta relax without anyone chattin’ us up.”

“Right this way,” the woman smiled and spun around. She led them to the back of the saloon to a nice quiet table. “You’ll be wantin’ that plum wine, right Hanzo?”

“Yes, please,” Hanzo nodded his head.

“Whiskey, darlin’,” McCree shot her a wicked grin.

The woman blushed and nodded before hurrying off. McCree let out a snort before he dropped his head to Hanzo’s ear and gently purred.

“Ya mind if I make a meal out of her?” he asked.

“No draining,” Hanzo growled.

“Ain’t my plan, darlin’,” McCree promised as his hand slid up the inside of Hanzo’s thigh. “Just lookin’ for a bit of fun tormenting the woman that wants to jump my mate’s bones even though she ain’t his type at all.”

Hanzo felt his cheeks heat up and looked down at the table. “Jesse,” he sighed. “You do not have to be so defensive of me. I have no interest in the woman, as you said.”

McCree ran a finger up under Hanzo’s chin and turned his head towards him. Hanzo blushed at the lust burning in McCree’s red eyes, feeling his loins reacting to the thick musk rolling off of his mate. McCree leaned in close and kissed him, dragging a soft gasp from between Hanzo’s lips.

“I like to remind you that I’m here to protect you,” McCree purred against his mouth.

“I do not require that you protect me,” Hanzo grumbled as he slowly pulled away. “I am a hunter; I am more than capable of…ah!”

McCree rolled the heel of his palm against Hanzo’s groin, curling his fingers expertly under his cock and teasing the delicate skin where shaft met sack. Hanzo covered his mouth, looking around to see if anyone had heard the embarrassing sound that left his mouth. Relieved for the moment, he glared at McCree and tried to push his hand away.

“We are in public, Jesse,” he hissed.

McCree gave him a feral grin and leaned in close. “I’m going to keep that promise I made in that cave,” he purred. “Ain’t a soul in here that wouldn’t love to see you on my cock and taste your seed.”

Hanzo squirmed as his cock stood at attention in his pants. He glared at the table as the woman returned with their drinks, trying to stamp down on the desire burning in his gut. Damn McCree and his smooth voice and vampiric abilities. It wasn’t fair; he had no counter other than to deny McCree sex and that only lasted so long.

McCree started shamelessly flirting with the barmaid, leaving Hanzo to sip his wine in peace. McCree patted his thigh as he stood up, winking as he followed the woman out a side door. Hanzo did his best not to visibly shake his head as he reached over to tentatively sip McCree’s whiskey.

He wrinkled his nose at the strong bite and set the glass back down, pushing it to the other side of the table. His wine tasted much better. He was nursing a second glass of plum wine when McCree returned with a devious grin on his face.

“Well, that was definitely worth the wait,” he purred. “Mmm, got me nice and warmed up for that sweet little body of yours.”

“I am not having sex with you in a public bar,” Hanzo huffed.

“Darlin’,” McCree whined and fluttered his eyelashes. “Please? Just this once show the cowboy how good you are at riding a bucking bronco?”

“I show you plenty of times,” Hanzo felt his face flush red and he squirmed in his seat. “I will not have sex with you….”

“ _Cariño_ ,” McCree sighed. _“_ _¿Por qué me hieres?_ ”

Hanzo felt himself melting as McCree started whispering filthy, wonderful things to him in Spanish. He shivered, glancing around at the other patrons. When he was certain that none of them were looking and the waiting staff was busy serving as far away from them as possible, he slipped under the table.

He kissed at McCree’s groin, glancing up nervously as McCree’s legs shifted apart. His clothing misted away, revealing the hard cock that was already weeping black seed. Hanzo carefully kissed along the head, running his hand along the shaft. He felt shadows wrapping around him, hiding him from sight so that McCree could enjoy him personally without anyone interfering. He licked slowly over the underside of McCree’s cock, glanced around nervously, and swallowed as much in one push as he could.

McCree’s claws pushed forcefully into his hair, gripping him tightly. Hanzo shivered and moaned around the length of flesh in his mouth. He glanced up at McCree, shivering as his red eyes turned black. He flashed his massive fangs and slowly moved Hanzo’s head along his length, encouraging him to move.

“Come on, darlin’; show your stud how much you love his cock,” he growled.

Hanzo moaned as he started bobbing. He swallowed noisily, knowing that McCree loved it when he was noisy and messy. He felt drool dripping down his chin, blushing in spite of himself as his nose brushed against the thick patch of hair above his mate’s cock. He paused with the head of the cock sitting just behind his teeth, holding it gently in place as he panted. He glanced up at McCree, trying to gauge how far his mate was from climaxing.

McCree looked completely unfazed and for one horrible moment Hanzo thought he was doing a terrible job. Black eyes flicked down towards him and McCree slowly cocked an eyebrow. His thumb rolled over Hanzo’s cheek before tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

“Why’d ya stop, darlin’? Just startin’ to make me growl,” he said softly.

“You’re…serious,” Hanzo murmured around McCree’s length, kissing over the head slowly.

“Tryna keep the barmaids from asking where you are,” McCree grinned wickedly. “Don’t want anyone knowing I’m getting the best blowjob of the century from the man they all want to fuck.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Hanzo huffed.

He wrapped his tongue carefully around McCree’s hot length and started bobbing again. He started humming softly, hoping that the vibration would feel good; Genji had mentioned that humming made a blowjob feel amazing but he wasn’t sure if he trusted his brother. He had a moment to press his nose against McCree’s pelvis before he felt his mate’s body tense up. The rush of hot semen down his throat made him shiver and whimper, fingers digging into McCree’s thighs.

He slowly pulled himself away from his mate’s limp cock, breaking the thin line of saliva connecting his lips to McCree’s cock. He wiped his mouth clean, nervous about sitting back down at the table. Had anyone noticed that he had vanished? Was there someone waiting to pounce and humiliate him?

“All’s clear,” McCree soothed as his claw moved over Hanzo’s cheek. “Let me see your pretty face.”

Hanzo blushed as he settled himself down beside McCree. He pulled his glass of wine back towards him, glancing around the saloon nervously. McCree let out a long sigh and slumped against the table, shooting him a dirty smirk.

“You realize that I’m going to fuck you into the mattress as soon as we get home, right?” he asked.

Hanzo blushed up and sipped his wine. “I know,” he murmured.

“Good,” McCree groaned as his hand settled in Hanzo’s lap and ran soothing circles over his stomach. “I want to see you on your knees more often.”

Hanzo frowned around his glass, refusing to look at his mate. “I am always ready to suck your cock, you idiot,” he huffed bitterly.

“Yah, but I don’t usually have to speak Spanish to make you do it,” he grinned wickedly. “I’ll have to remember that the next time you’re across the room and all I can think of is your tight little throat.”

“And that’s enough for tonight,” Hanzo said as he got to his feet and left the money for drinks on the table.

“Oh come on,” McCree laughed as he followed him. “Darlin’.”

Hanzo walked out of the saloon with his head held high, determined to make it home before his mate caught up to him. He barely made it around the block before McCree’s claws hooked into his shirt and hauled him into an alley. His legs were wrapped tightly around McCree’s waist after his pants had been pulled down past his knees. He had a few moments to watch his mate’s black eyes sparkling with amusement before they were rutting furiously against the wall of the building.

***

“Have fun?” Genji asked as Hanzo stumbled into the house.

“I have a horn-dog for a mate,” Hanzo whined as he sat gingerly down at the table. “I don’t know how I can sit let alone walk.”

“Hey, you’re the one that keeps him around,” Genji grinned before he slapped a package down in front of him. “Got this from a passing hunter. Your eyes only.”

“You looked?” Hanzo asked as McCree walked in whistling.

“Of course!” Genji grinned as he flopped down into a chair. “I know you’re going to like it.”

“It’s a hunt,” Hanzo said as he dumped the papers onto the table. “What is there not to like?”

The top-most file was the infamous Reyes Vampire, some monster out of Mexico that made the rounds every few decades. No one had a clear idea of what the vampire looked like, but they all agreed that he was unlike anything most of them had ever hunted in their lives. He displayed talents that no other vampire had; the most wild he had heard was that Reyes could create copies of himself to throw off the scent hounds of a hunter. From what Hanzo could tell, Reyes acted up around one particular hunter and fell silent when anyone else tried to track him down.

He pitied the poor soul that had the vampire’s attention. He was either going to wind up dead or as the vampire’s personal blood-bag wishing he was dead.

The next file was on one Reinhardt Wilhelm and was more of an update on the eccentric vampire. He was only a threat when cornered and so long as the hunters gave him a wide berth, he was content to live out his life off in the countryside somewhere in rural New England.

The last one was the one that Hanzo growled at. He just had to read the filename; “Widowmaker”; to know that he didn’t like it. The sketch on the page was rough at best, but he could make out the woman’s snobbish attitude and cold eyes. He had seen lots of files on her the last little while and apparently she had decided to bring her hunting grounds in a little too close to Santa Fe.

“I assume you want us to join in on this hunt,” Hanzo said as he glanced up at his brother.

Genji grinned and nodded his head. “With two vampires helping to track her down,” he started to muse before Hanzo cut him off.

“I am not putting you at risk,” Hanzo snapped.

“Hanzo, I was a hunter before I was turned,” Genji started to say before Hanzo cut him off again.

“And look where it got you,” he got to his feet. “No, you will not be hunting her. Neither will I.”

“What?” Genji demanded. “You’re just going to let this woman leave a blood trail from here to Paris?!”

“There are already more than enough hunters on her tail; they do not need three more potentially fouling the scent,” Hanzo said as he put the papers back in the package.

“You can’t keep me cooped up forever, Hanzo!” Genji shouted.

“Easy,” McCree warned as he moved to step between Genji and Hanzo. “Claws away, Genji.”

“Stop blaming yourself for what happened to me,” Genji snarled, balling his claws into fists. “It wasn’t your fault!”

“It was a fledgling; I should have been able to take it out without it ever getting near you,” Hanzo snapped.

“You made a mistake; I’m still alive, Hanzo,” Genji took a step forward.

McCree snarled and Genji scurried backwards, hands raising to placate the furious vampire looming over him. Hanzo stared at his mate before he reached out to touch his shoulder. He didn’t need to intimidate Genji like that. He wasn’t going to hurt him; it was nothing more than siblings shouting at each other. McCree spun around and pinned him against the wall, his fangs inches from Hanzo’s throat.

Hanzo stayed perfectly still, his eyes wide and his breathing shallow. McCree growled softly, his claws digging into the soft fabric of Hanzo’s shirt. His breath puffed furiously against the delicate flesh of Hanzo’s throat, dampening the skin more with each sharp pant. He shifted, dragging his tongue slowly over Hanzo’s throat. Hanzo let out a soft moan, closing his eyes, unsure of what McCree was doing.

McCree had never done this before. It was violent and wild and it terrified Hanzo to his core. Was this what vampires were really like under the surface? Predators waiting to kill anyone that got close? No, he scolded himself, McCree was simply reacting to a threat. Hanzo shouldn’t have touched him; it was like grabbing a dog when it was poised to attack. He had shifted the target from Genji to himself, that was all.

“Mine,” McCree growled softly in his ear. “Won’t let anyone hurt you. Not even your shithead brother.”

“Let me go,” Hanzo murmured.

McCree released him and he slipped under his mate’s arm. He stood shivering a few feet from his mate, flexing his hands to calm his racing heart. He looked up at Genji and took a deep breath.

“Genji,” he murmured, “we will speak in the morning. I need sleep.”

“Yah,” Genji nodded and ran his hand through his hair. “Go get some sleep, brother. I’m going to go hunt. Maybe bloat myself a little if there’s going to be a lot of hunters around.”

McCree watched Genji leave, his red eyes narrowed. Hanzo left the room quickly, too afraid to be near his mate and hear what he had to say about Genji. He didn’t want to think about his mate telling him to get rid of his brother. He was all he had; he couldn’t lose Genji.

He changed into his nightshirt and crawled into bed, curling up in the center. He felt McCree mist into the bed behind him, burying his face in Hanzo’s hair.

“He’s right,” McCree murmured softly. “You can’t keep him cooped up forever. Kid like that needs to stretch his wings or he’s going to lose his mind.”

“The little Sparrow was always a handful,” Hanzo murmured into the pillow. “I won’t let him get hurt.”

“You’re doing more damage trying to keep him chained,” McCree sighed and kissed his cheek. “I love you, Hanzo, but you’re going to get yourself killed.”

He blushed a little, still not used to hearing those words come out of McCree’s mouth. The teasing and flirting were natural, but the sweet words devoid of any honeyed heat? Those genuine moments made him realize that McCree wasn’t just with him to fuck him. He actually cared about Hanzo’s well-being.

“Please…never stop telling me that?” he whispered softly.

“I don’t plan on ever stopping,” McCree chuckled into his ear. “Rest, my love. I’ll keep you safe.”

Hanzo smiled and carefully rolled over. He pushed his face into McCree’s chest and let out a long sigh of contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to feel like Plot What Plot but that's totally not the case? XD And holy smokes you guys! You guys really like your McHanzo!
> 
> Also sort of explained how Gabe survived his encounter with Jack? Vaguely.
> 
> Edit: Forgot to add in a translation. Whoops.  
> ¿Por qué me hieres? : Why do you hurt me?  
> I'll admit that I got that off of an internet translator so I have no idea how accurate that translation is. If anyone actually speaks the language wants to correct me, go right ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Hanzo braced his hip on the door to the house and fiddled with his keys. He knew the vampire was following him, had been following him since he left the general store. It was just as Genji had said it would be; she was looking for a hunter to kill and if he played his hand correctly, she would follow him home. He shifted his groceries to his other hip, taking his time in finding the correct key. He waited, turning the key slowly in the lock as he heard the vampire land behind him. He counted to three and shoved the door open, darting out of the way as the vampire rolled past him into the kitchen.

He kicked the door shut and dropped the paper bag onto the floor. “Genji!” he shouted.

His brother slammed into Amelie Lacroix from the shadows, dragging her through the house. They clawed and roared at each other, spraying dark blood everywhere. Hanzo grabbed his bow from where it was waiting beside the door and strapped his quiver around his waist. He followed the fighting vampires, nocking an arrow so he was ready to fire at a moment’s notice.

Amelie was winning; he knew that by the way that Genji’s punches were growing sloppy. Blood was dripping down his face, staining the floor beneath him as he stumbled to keep up with the older vampire. Amelie grinned wickedly, her claws lashing out to tear Genji’s throat open. Genji ducked and Hanzo loosed an arrow into the vampire’s eye.

She stumbled back with a scream, covering her injured eye as the arrow sank down to the fletching. She clawed at her eye, pulling and tearing as the head of the arrow pushed out to drive the barbs into her eye socket. She screamed something in French, glaring at them with her one good eye.

“McCree, now!” Hanzo shouted as Amelie took a step forward.

“Howdy,” McCree growled as he appeared behind Amelie. “Don’t think I like you in my den, darlin’.”

Amelie spun around to strike him, but McCree’s fist closed around her throat. He lifted her into the air, grinning as his fangs grew to monstrous proportions. Amelie kicked and thrashed in his grip, clawing at his arm with shrieks of fury. McCree flicked his claws out, watching Amelie in amusement.

“Think you can hunt my mate and get away with it?” McCree taunted. “Big mistake, little lady.”

With one swipe of his claws, he tore her belly open. Blood and entrails spilled out onto the floor and McCree dropped her into the growing pile of gore. She kicked and thrashed, screaming in agony as she tried to mist away but only ended up dying faster. Her scream cut off abruptly and she crumbled into a bloody pile of ash.

“That went better than expected,” Hanzo commented as he set his bow down on the floor. “Genji, how are you feeling?”

“Like I need blood,” Genji laughed as he licked at his wounds. “I’ll have to go hunting.”

“Let the hunters know that Amelie is no more,” Hanzo said.

“I will,” Genji smiled before he gently nuzzled Hanzo’s cheek. “Hope you can sit down in the morning.”

Hanzo groaned and covered his face. It was bad enough that he could smell McCree’s arousal across the room; he didn’t need to hear his brother comment on it to. He shooed his brother along, glaring at the bloody pile of ash in the middle of the floor. He did not have the means to clean the damn remains and he didn’t want to leave them on the floor to warp the boards.

“Dust pan,” McCree said as he walked past Hanzo. “You go upstairs; I’ll clean up the ash.”

Hanzo looked at the ceiling, wondering what he had done to deserve such a horny mate. He headed up to their room, humming a little to himself as he got changed out of his clothes and crawled into bed. If he could fall asleep fast enough, McCree couldn’t try to mate with him, right?

“Hanzo,” McCree purred as he misted beside him and nuzzled his face into Hanzo’s hair. “Are you too tired to fuck?”

“Yes,” he sighed.

“Mmm,” McCree purred and snuggled against his back. “You could have just said so, Hanzo. I’m not going to force you.”

“You need the relief too,” Hanzo murmured.

“Last time I checked, my hand is still functioning,” he laughed. “If I really need to relieve myself, I can easily take care of it.”

Hanzo let out a long sigh of relief and sagged against the bed. “Oh good; I can’t handle how often you want to mate with me,” he said.

“Oh, darlin’, I’m sorry,” McCree clucked his tongue before running it gently over Hanzo’s neck. “Do you want to change to every third day instead?”

“I can handle once a day, just not six times in a row,” Hanzo chuckled.

“You’re younger than I am, darlin’,” McCree teased.

“Jesse, you are a supernatural predator that gets horny when he’s gorged himself on blood,” Hanzo snorted. “I am mortal. I have limited endurance. You wanting to fuck me six times in a row or more every day is either going to end with my insides tearing or something more unpleasant happening.”

McCree was silent for a moment. “Well when you put it that way,” he murmured softly as he licked over Hanzo’s throat. “I’ve been a bit of an ass to you, haven’t I?”

“Just a little,” Hanzo sighed.

“Well, if you don’t want me to fuck you,” McCree mused. “You could always mount me.”

Hanzo’s mouth fell open in shock and he rolled over to stare at his mate. “You want me to what?!” he demanded.

“Hey, if you’re a strict bottom,” McCree laughed before Hanzo punched him. “Ow.”

“I thought you were indomitable!” Hanzo shouted.

“Darlin’, if it’s you humping me, I don’t care about my pride,” McCree flashed him a fanged smile.

Hanzo felt his cock stand at attention at the idea and kissed McCree hungrily. He pushed his mate to the bed, running his hands over McCree’s hairy chest as he refused to break the kiss. He humped his mate’s hip, enjoying the soft growls McCree gave with each thrust.

“Darlin’, works better if it’s in me,” McCree growled. “Of course, it does need a little lubrication.”

Hanzo blinked as he was gently pushed back far enough for McCree to wiggle between his thighs. His hot mouth closed over Hanzo’s cock, swallowing it up to the base in one smooth motion. Hanzo threw his head back with a moan, gasping as he felt McCree’s teeth slowly drag over the length of delicate flesh.

“Jesse,” he whined as he pushed his hand into his mate’s hair. “Jesse, it feels good; why don’t you do this more often?”

McCree shot him an amused look as he pushed his nose into the coarse hair above Hanzo’s cock. “Because you’re usually too busy pushing you ass into my hips,” he purred around Hanzo’s length. “Tastes good,” he added as he slowly pulled away, dragging his black tongue along the bottom of Hanzo’s cock. “Mmm, come fuck me, baby.”

Hanzo shivered as he moved forward, pulling McCree’s hips close to him. He rubbed his thumbs into McCree’s thighs before carefully pushing himself in. He wasn’t prepared for the heat or the tightness. He almost climaxed before he was fully sheathed, covering his mouth as he let out a long whine of pleasure.

“Jesse,” he whined. “Oh fuck.”

“Feels good?” McCree grinned as he reached up to stroke Hanzo cheek, cupping his chin in his claws. “Now you know how I feel every time I press into you.”

Hanzo nodded slowly as he started thrusting. “F-feels really good,” he whispered. He glanced down to watch himself, blushing as the sight of his cock leaving and entering McCree turned him on even more. “Jesse…oh my….”

“You’re so kinky, darlin’,” McCree grinned devilishly look up at him. He rolled his hips up, giving Hanzo a better view of his work. “You like watching me get plowed, don’t you?”

Hanzo felt heat pooling in his face as he nodded, trying to keep his rhythm steady. McCree tossed his head back, moaning loudly with every thrust and clawing at the sheets beneath him.

“Harder, baby! I ain’t made of glass,” McCree snarled, his eyes turning black as he bared his wicked fangs.

Hanzo shivered and changed his grip on McCree’s hips. He started thrusting harder, closing his eyes so he could focus on the tight heat enveloping his cock. He knew he was whimpering and he hoped that McCree didn’t think it was hurting him or that he didn’t actually want to do this. He was just overwhelmed.

He pushed in deep and climaxed, screeching his mate’s name. He managed to remain upright just long enough to see the pleased expression on McCree’s face before he collapsed onto his mate’s chest. He whined his pleasure, shifting slowly as he tried to pull out and cuddle at the same time.

“D-did it feel good?” Hanzo asked against the sweat-soaked hair of McCree’s chest.

“It did,” McCree chuckled.

“You didn’t…you didn’t climax,” Hanzo murmured.

“Doesn’t mean that I didn’t enjoy myself,” McCree chuckled as he rested his head back on the pillow. “Mmm, watching you enjoy yourself is more satisfying than any orgasm.”

“Said the man that fucks me six times in a row and doesn’t seem satisfied,” Hanzo grumbled softly.

“Ssh,” McCree purred.

He misted out from under Hanzo, letting him sink into the mattress. Hanzo groaned and shifted up towards the pillows. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt McCree pulled the covers up to his chin. He smiled and blushed as McCree covered his cheek and neck in chaste kisses, rubbing his shaggy beard against Hanzo’s skin until he laughed.

“Rest well, my love,” McCree purred as he settled down beside him. “You’re so beautiful, Hanzo.”

* * *

 

“I’m heading out,” Genji swallowed.

Hanzo looked at his mug of tea and didn’t say anything. Genji moved closer, resting a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“I’ll send postcards,” he promised. “Every time I stop, I promise.”

Hanzo closed his eyes and took a sip of his tea. “Enjoy yourself, Genji,” he murmured softly. “The world is very large. It will take many lifetimes to see everything.”

Genji hugged his brother’s shoulders, nuzzling his face into Hanzo’s neck. He was already starting to smell old, like the years were slipping past him too fast. It worried him; would he ever see his brother again if he left? He had to come back, he knew he would, but it was a matter of when. Time moved so differently for him now.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Genji promised as he kissed Hanzo’s cheek and stood up. “Don’t worry about me, okay?”

“Genji, you know that is impossible for me,” Hanzo sighed. “I will always worry about my little Sparrow. I love you, Genji.”

“I love you too, Hanzo,” Genji smiled before he shouldered his bag.

“Heading out?” McCree asked as he leaned on the doorway into the living room.

“I am,” Genji nodded, turning to look at the older vampire. “You look after him.”

“I will,” McCree promised and made an ‘x’ over his heart. “You make sure that you get back here in one piece. I’ll be pissed if you don’t, kid.”

Genji laughed and nodded his head. He looked back at his brother one last time before he stepped out of the house and out into the world. What was that saying? ‘The world is your oyster’? Well, it certainly was for him.

He sucked in a deep breath of air before he collapsed into shadows and headed out into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hunts are so much easier when you have vampires helping you.


	4. Chapter 4

McCree watched Hanzo getting older, watched the gray creep into his beautiful black hair and the beard slowly dominate his jaw. Something inside of him panicked, fearful that he was going to wake up one day and Hanzo was going to be gone.

The thought of losing Hanzo hurt him. The thought of waking up without the beautiful man in his arms was a nightmare. The thought of not hearing that soft “you’re an idiot” laughter made him feel sick. He had to keep him alive and if Hanzo wouldn’t let him turn him, there was one other option.

“Drink my blood,” he blurted out without thinking.

Hanzo froze with his chopsticks half-way to his mouth. Those beautiful brown eyes regarded him with confusion and more than a little bit of fear. Considering the volume at which he’d just shouted that, he completely understood the fear.

“Excuse me?” Hanzo asked.

“Drink my blood,” McCree repeated.

His mouth felt dry as he watched the fear pass over his mate’s face. His brown eyes closed and he stuffed his mouth full of rice and fresh vegetables. He shook his head, refusing to meet McCree’s desperate gaze.

“No,” he said as soon as he swallowed. “Do not….”

“I won’t lose you!” McCree shouted as he scrambled to his feet. “You’re getting older by the day! You’ve been getting older since Genji went off to see the world! I can’t lose you, Hanzo!”

Hanzo gave him a cold look and placed his chopsticks down on the table. “Because you don’t want to turn into a murderous vampire again?” he sneered.

“Because I love you, you stubborn old mule!” McCree laughed in spite of the venom in his mate’s voice. “You won’t let me turn you, so just…just let me keep you alive. Please, darlin’.”

Hanzo deflated a little and looked away, playing with the hem of his shirt. McCree stepped closer and knelt down, pressing his head against Hanzo’s and gently running his nose against his mate’s cheek. Hanzo leaned into the touch, his dark eyes slowly closing as he let out a long sigh.

“Alright,” he whispered.

McCree purred happily as he gently picked his mate up. Hanzo clung to his chest, eyeing him nervously as he easily carried his smaller mate out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom. Hanzo turned a lovely shade of red as he grumbled about him not wanting to have sex until he finished his supper and McCree laughed.

“Aw, darlin’, I’m just tryna set the mood,” he teased as he set Hanzo down on the bed.

He knelt down in front of his mate and started to kiss over Hanzo’s wrists, running his tongue soothingly over the rapid heartbeat he felt beneath the flesh. Hanzo slowly relaxed, his breathing evening out as McCree slowly climbed up his mate’s body, pressing his body back into the mattress. He nuzzled Hanzo’s neck, sighing at the perfect mixture of his scent and Hanzo’s that he found deep within his mate’s flesh. He kissed over the pulsing jugular, purring as he felt each rush of blood beneath.

“My mate,” he whispered as he reached up to touch his own throat. “My beautiful Hanzo.”

He touched a claw to his throat and gently sliced open a lesser vein. Hanzo yipped at the sight, shouting that he shouldn’t do that because he had no way to close it, but fell silent as McCree arched his neck towards him.

“Drink, darlin’,” he chuckled. “It’ll heal up in no time, don’t you worry. Vampires can’t kill themselves, remember?”

Hanzo nervously reached up and pressed his mouth to the wound. He let out a soft gasp as he began drinking, panting softly as he greedily drank McCree’s blood. The sensation was amazing, all pleasure and heady desire that had both of them hard within a few seconds. McCree’s claws dug at the bedsheets, almost shredding them to bits as his hips moved of their own accord.

Hanzo pulled away with a moan, covering his mouth as dark blood dripped down his chin to stain his shirt. His face was red with embarrassment and he tried to slip out from under McCree. McCree simply let himself drop onto his smaller mate, pinning him to the bed as he happily dry humped Hanzo’s hip.

“Jesse! Let me up!” Hanzo whined. “I want to finish supper! You can fuck me into the bed once I’m full.”

“How can you even think of eating when you’re fat off my blood?” McCree teased as he patted Hanzo’s belly.

“Jesse McCree, let me up or I’m kicking you in the fucking sack!” Hanzo shouted.

McCree rolled over immediately, watching as Hanzo stormed out of the room and down the stairs. Well, he had actually managed to piss his mate off. It was probably the fat comment. Yup, definitely the fat comment. His poor self-conscious darling; didn’t he know that seeing that full belly made him rock hard?

He cocked his head to the side before he misted his way down the stairs. Hanzo was hunched over his supper, stuffing large amounts of rice and vegetables past his lips as he glared at the table. McCree weighed his options before he slipped under the table and nuzzled Hanzo’s pelvis.

“Jesse!” Hanzo squeaked in alarm.

He jumped in his seat, looking down at McCree’s grinning face. McCree waggled his eyebrows before he nuzzled at Hanzo’s trembling bulge. Hanzo rolled his eyes before he unzipped his fly and let his stiff erection out of his pants. McCree made sure not to whoop in delight before he happily wrapped his lips around the length and started bobbing.

Hanzo finished his supper with some difficulty, reaching down to hold McCree’s head against his hips as he climaxed. McCree swallowed every last drop before he wiggled out from under the table and scooped is mate up.

“You can do dishes tomorrow,” he said as Hanzo tried to protest. “I need to make sure you know how much I love you.”

“Jesse, I am fully aware of how much you love me,” Hanzo glared at him.

“Never hurts to make sure,” McCree cackled as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

 

“HANZO! I’m home~” Genji called as he walked through the front door. “Where are you hiding, brother? There’s someone I want you to meet!”

“Living room,” Hanzo called back. “Barely resisting the urge to tackle you in delight.”

“Jesse fucked you raw again, didn’t he?” Genji cackled.

“When does he ever not?” Hanzo whined.

Genji turned to grin at Zenyatta, enjoying the fond smile he got in return. He loved the way his mate’s smile made the skin around Zenyatta’s red eyes crinkle. He bolted for the living room, eager to tackle his older brother to the ground. He got three steps in before he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his brother. He looked fine and was fully dressed; surprisingly considering Genji could smell McCree’s scent everywhere in the house; but he looked wrong.

“What the hell?” he demanded as he pointed at his brother. “What did you do?!”

“Genji, what are you talking about?” Hanzo sighed as he set his book to the side and rubbed between his eyes.

“You!” Genji shrieked as he bounced forward. “You don’t look like you’re in your fifties!”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “I am in my fifties,” he growled.

“You don’t look any older than…MCCREE! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!” Genji shrieked.

McCree materialized on the couch beside Hanzo, an annoyed gleam in his eyes. “What’s the racket for, short-stuff?” he yawned. “Some of us were up hunting all night.”

“You fed my brother your blood!” Genji pointed accusingly at him.

“Guilty as charged,” McCree shrugged as he pulled Hanzo onto his lap and nuzzled against his jaw. “You complaining?”

“Yes! You won’t turn him into a vampire but you’ll feed him blood to extend his life?!” Genji demanded.

“Genji,” Zenyatta rested his hand on Genji’s arm and pressed against his shoulder. “Calm yourself.”

Genji relaxed against his mate, turning his head to nuzzle his nose against Zenyatta’s. “But it’s my brother,” he whined playfully.

“Who is more than capable of making his own life choices,” Hanzo called. “As are you. Who’s your friend?”

“This is Zenyatta,” Genji sighed happily as he wrapped his arm around his mate’s waist and pulled him in close. “My mate and the greatest thing to ever punch me.”

McCree let out a snort of laughter. “He punched you?”

“He was attempting to feed on one of our students,” Zenyatta shook his head in amusement. “So I punched him to dislodge him before he could kill them.”

“You attacked a child?” Hanzo demanded angrily.

“No! He was a full-grown man!” Genji huffed. “And he goaded me into attacking him.”

“Lifting his chin is not goading, my light,” Zenyatta chuckled as he pressed a kiss against Genji’s cheek.

“It is when I haven’t eaten in a week,” Genji pouted. “He’s in a monastery full of vampires and he lifts his damn neck; hello!”

He saw the look that McCree and Hanzo exchanged and narrowed his eyes. He looked at his brother, fully planning on pouncing, until McCree’s enormous arms wrapped protectively around him.

“Don’t even think about it, short-stuff,” McCree growled.

Hanzo rolled his eyes before patting the space beside them on the couch. “Come tell me all about your travels, brother,” he smiled. “I’ve missed you.”

Genji grinned and trotted over, pulling Zenyatta down onto his lap to start talking excitedly about everything he had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is how Hanzo got to stay looking like he's thirty-eight for the rest of his life. And I love me some Genyatta, hush ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

Genji jumped the steps up to the house, brimming with excitement to see his brother. Zenyatta followed behind him, twittering happily at Genji’s antics. He twisted around to kiss his mate’s face, covering it in adoration. Zenyatta laughed a little harder, shaking his head as he reached up to push his mate away.

“Genji! How do you have the energy to do this?” he demanded playfully. “We’ve been travelling nonstop for several days.”

Genji nuzzled his face into Zenyatta’s dark skin, inhaling the sweet mix of both of their scents. “I always have energy to shower you in love,” Genji smiled.

Zenyatta grinned mischievously. “Oh, don’t I know it,” he teased before he kissed Genji’s cheek. “Let’s go see our loving family, yes?”

Genji nodded excitedly before he pushed the door to the house open. “Hanzo! I’m home!” he shouted as he bounced into the kitchen.

He stopped dead in his tracks, scrambling back to press his mate against the door and snarl at the huge vampire leaning on the island. Huge black tendrils billowed out of the vampire, trying to hide the white-haired vampire sitting beside him. McCree moved to calm the massive vampire, hissing at him to calm down as Hanzo got to his feet.

“Gabriel, please, it’s alright,” Hanzo soothed as he walked around the island and put himself between Genji and the massive vampire. “This is my brother, not an intruder.”

The massive vampire slowly relaxed, his blood red eyes boring into Genji. He shifted back, keeping the smaller vampire behind him from sight. McCree rubbed at his eyes, shaking his head in amusement before he misted over to Genji and took his arm.

“Been a while since you’ve been home, short-stuff,” he chuckled. “Lot’s happened. Meet the rest of the coven; the infamous Reyes Vampire and the ex-hunter that had his affection.”

Genji stared at McCree before he threw his hands in the air. “Hanzo! I was fucking joking when I said your cock could rehabilitate vampires!” he shouted. “Seriously! You don’t have to try having sex with every dangerous vampire you come across!”

“Fuck you!” Hanzo snarled as he spun around.

Genji stared at his brother’s red eyes and the bared fangs. He looked accusingly at McCree, bristling in outrage, but the cowboy just pointed at Reyes and grinned.

“Hey, can’t blame that one on me!” he laughed. “He asked Gabe to turn him.”

Gabriel let out a snort before he relaxed against the island. The vampire behind him started gently running his fingers through his black curls, clicking his tongue teasingly as he crooned in Spanish. Gabriel smiled and turned to wrap his arm around the much older man’s waist. They rubbed their noses together and rested their heads against each other, murmuring softly as McCree dragged Hanzo back to the island and forced him to sit down.

“So, you made a coven in the ten years I’ve been gone,” Genji huffed as he took a seat a few chairs down from Gabriel, still bristled protectively in front of Zenyatta.

“It’s only a recent development,” Hanzo huffed and flicked a tongue over his fang. “Genji, Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison. Jack, Gabriel, this is my younger brother Genji.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Jack smiled. “Don’t let Gabriel’s snarls get to you; he’s still getting used to being around others again.”

“Don’t patronize me while I’m sitting here, old man,” Gabriel snorted before nipping at Jack’s chin.

“I’ll patronize you wherever I damn well please, sire,” Jack bared his fangs. “You owe me that much.”

Gabriel growled and bumped his nose against Jack’s jaw. “Fucker.”

Jack smiled and somehow it made him the most adorable man ever. Genji glanced at his brother and lifted an eyebrow. He used to be a hunter? He acted like a love-sick teenager.

“They’re married,” Hanzo chuckled as he looked at the two of them affectionately. “Just wait until they get into a fight. We have to clean blood off the walls for weeks.”

“That was once and I cleaned the walls myself!” Jack shouted. “I didn’t know his throat was going to spray that much blood.”

“And now you do,” Gabriel chuckled as he ran a knuckle over Jack’s cheek. “ _Mi luna_.”

“Don’t you ‘ _mi luna_ ’ me, asshole,” Jack huffed as he slumped against Gabriel’s chest.

Gabriel purred before he pressed his nose into Jack’s neck and started murmuring in his ear. Judging by the red blush that spread across Jack’s face and down his neck, it was something incredibly sexual.

“No sex at the island,” Hanzo growled.

Gabriel picked Jack up and swung him over his shoulder, ignoring the squeak it earned him. Jack flailed as Gabriel left the room, shouting at him to put him down.

“I have two functioning legs, Gabriel!”

“And I thought you two were horny,” Genji clucked his tongue.

“We are tame compared to those two,” Hanzo smirked as he rested his chin on his interlaced fingers. “Our house constantly smells like sex.”

Genji shook his head before he looked at his brother. “So, how’d you meet them?”

“Long story,” Hanzo smiled as he rested his head on McCree’s shoulder. “I assume you have time to listen?”

“Always,” Genji grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this story. Will there be more in the future. Most likely. Because w4anderingstar, my wonderful fellow reaper76 shipper and the amazing author of Under the Beanie *seriously, go read it for adorable baby-face Jack KICKING SERIOUS ASS*, has been throwing more ideas at me XD There are several "What If" stories I want to kick around, but there will likely be a bit of a gap between uploading anything in this series. I want to play with other ideas.
> 
> Thank you everyone for sticking around to read the slightly disjointed tale of McCree and Hanzo. And Genji. Because how can you write Hanzo without his plucky little brother? I hope you'll stick around for any future endeavors I make.

**Author's Note:**

> Yah, have to make this multi-chapters to explain where the hell Genji went during the previous story. Damn it, brain!


End file.
